


Nothing Artificial at All

by 50shadesofNico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Gen, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofNico/pseuds/50shadesofNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor claims to know a secret about Nico that he just <em>has</em> to grill him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Artificial at All

“Hey Nico~” Conner Stoll slid over to Nico.

Nico gave a weary look to the boy as he continued to sip his Capri-Sun. This was not what he needed right now. Sure, sometimes Conner and Travis secretly made him smirk as he’d watch them annoy some campers that he didn’t particularly like, but that didn’t mean that he had the desire to add them to friends on the FaceBook page Jason had insisted he make. Not to mention, everyone knew you were in for a ‘good time’ when a Stoll brother waltzed up to you—and that was the problem.

Nico was already having a bad day to begin with, because he failed at sticking the straw correctly into the Capri-Sun. He completely missed the target, so now he had to hold his fingers over a hole that shouldn’t have been there. He didn’t need Conner irritating him more.

“What’s up?” Conner grinned.

Nico glared for a moment longer and then sighed, “A lot … of things. I’m sort of busy right now, so could you please leave me for the moment?”

“Busy?” Conner raised an eyebrow as he slowly eyed down to the Capri-Sun within Nico’s hand.

“Yes.”

“Right. So then you must be standing here busy thinking about …?” his smirk widened.

“Hm?”

“ … Thinking abooouuuuut~?”

“…” Nico dropped his eyelids half way, completely not amused.

“Thinking about~~?” Conner gestured a hand motion as if he wanted Nico to finish the statement.

“ … About you leaving me alone.”

A fake, insulted huff passed from Conner as he lifted a finger, “That’s not it! Come on, you know what I’m talking about~.”

“No.” Nico said gravely, “I don’t.”

“Yesss you do~~”

Nico started to grit his teeth.

“I know something that you know~ I know something that you know~” the boy sung the little tune of ‘I know something you don’t know’, but left the word of ‘don’t’ out.

“Arugh—Are you finished!? I have to go, and I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do.”

“If you don’t stop, then I’ll—” but Nico’s breath skipped as he was now looking at Conner with his leather wallet with the bloody skull print on it in his hand.

Conner closed one eye and stuck out his tongue a bit as he inspected the thing.

“Give it back!” Nico snapped, hands forming into fists so that it made his Capri-Sun squirt juice.

“Hmm … hmm … but, Nico! You’re so frustrated! I mean, just look at you. You’re shaking! You really want to know what I know about you, don’t you!”

"I want you to give me my wallet back and get out of my sight—and keep your mouth shut about me, whatever it is that you _think_ you know or not!”

It seemed Nico’s words went in one ear and right out the other, because Conner was now opening Nico’s wallet. His eyes lit up as he looked at something.

“ …” Nico felt his stomach form some knots. That was it … Conner was now looking at the little picture that his crush had given him. He was surely going to take it out and flail it around, while jumping about and telling everyone about the certain camper he had a crush on! Any second now, Conner would say his name out loud.

“FIFTY PERCENT OFF WHOLE PURCHASE AT HOTTOPIC COUPON!!!” Conner flung the coupon out and let the wallet fall to the ground.

“Wh—” Nico quickly shook his head, dropped his Capri-Sun, and made a dive for his wallet to stuff it back in his pocket.

“Aha! I knew you had one!”

“S-so what!?”

“Nothing.” Conner grinned as he placed the coupon on Nico’s head, “Bye~!” he waved a hand as he turned around.

Nico closed his eyes as he let out an exhale in relief.

“But hmm …,” Conner continued to speak casually without looking back, “I do wonder what you’ll by and for whom with that coupon.”


End file.
